Under A Paper Moon
by DressedUpToUndress
Summary: Songfic, first one, be brutally honest. He was there again, outside her window, listening to everything that was going on. Me and you, living under a paper moon cause real life just isn't right, let's fabricate... I don't own Naruto, or the song used,


**Baby, don't yell**

**You're tearing a hole right through the walls**

**Of everything we used to know**

**I'm building a place, something amazing**

**Just for the sake of saving us**

**From under the sunTwo plastic hearts with nowhere to run**

**We're rolling the dice on whatever's left**

**'Cause God only knows that we could use the rest...**

He was there again, outside her window, listening to everything that was going on. She was fighting with her boyfriend, as they always did. She was screaming about him cheating, about how she had known for a while. He was yelling back how she wasn't worth his time, or money. They continued back and forth until the moment came when she kicked him out of the house. He hid his blonde hair under his hood as she kicked her now ex-boyfriend out of the house. He watched as Sasuke yelled at Sakura through the door before she opened it and threw a duffel bag with everything he owned in it. She told him to never come back, that she didn't want to see his face again. He watched as Sasuke stood at the door, screaming and banging on the door, telling her to reconsider and that she will regret the day she ever kicked him out. Sakura began to cry. She leaned back against the door and let herself slide to the floor. She sat there until Sasuke finally gave up and left. Once she knew he was gone she stood up, locked the door with the chain and the new locks she had put in earlier that day once she finally decided to throw his ass to the curb. She wiped her eyes and started climbing the stairs after grabbing a bottle of water.

**Me and you, living under a paper moon**

**'Cause real life just isn't rightLet's fabricate**

**Me and you, living under a paper moon**

**This real life just isn't right**

**Let's get away**

**Let's fabricate**

He watched from the tree outside her bedroom window as she began to change. A blush rose to his cheeks, something you wouldn't expect from him, but he continued to watch. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying as she slipped into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. She slowly walked to her large bed, and climbed in under the sheets, letting the fluffiness of the comforter and the mattress wrap around her. She closed her eyes and try to sleep, it was then he thought to himself, 'If only we could be together…I would take you away from here, I would treat you right, you would never be left to wonder what I was doing. I'd keep you safe and away from everyone else…but I can always imagine….' He sighed to himself before slowly sliding the window open. This was his nightly ritual. He would sit on the tree, watch them fight, watch him leave for the night, and when she was finally asleep he would slip in and lie with her until she stirred awake. He would imagine waking up to her, being able to actually be with her, but he knew it could never be. He was an S-Class criminal, she was an angel. Hell would have to freeze over before they would ever be together.

**Baby, don't fret**

**At least we're alive with just enough breath**

**To truly despise the hills in the carpet**

**Knots in the ties that bind us so tightly to our waking lives**

**I'll build up a house, I'll build up an army**

**Of cellophane soliders-cheap origami**

**To take back a piece of whatever's left**

**Of that little box that beats in your chest**

It made him angry. All he wanted was to be her one and only, but he knew he couldn't. Watching her from the window, he had fallen in love with her. Every tear she had cried over the Uchiha, he wanted to be there with her, picking up the pieces of the heart he had broken.

**Me and you, living under a paper moon**

**'Cause real life just isn't rightLet's fabricate**

**Me and you, living under a paper moon**

**This real life just isn't right**

**Let's get away**

**Let's fabricate**

He knew this was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't, that the consequences if he were caught would be dire. He knew that if she woke during one of these nights he would be dead. But at that moment in time he didn't care. At that moment in time, it was just them, alone. He stood over the bed for a few moment before lying on top of the covers, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty. He lid there just staring at her, comfortable in the silence.

**I'm building a place**

**Something amazing just for the sake of saving us**

**And whatever's left of that little box that beats in your chest**

**Me and you, living under a paper moon**

**'Cause real life just isn't right**

**Let's fabricate**

**Me and you, living under a paper moon**

**This real life just isn't right**

**Let's get away**

**This real life just isn't right**

**Let's fabricate**

"Deidara?" He heard her say without opening her eyes. He froze, not knowing what to do or how to react. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How did you know it was me, un?" He asked surprised.

"I noticed you were watching me about a month ago. When I first found out Sasuke was cheating on me. I noticed how I would wake up and the bed would be warm, I know I don't move during the night, so I came to the conclusion someone had to be sneaking in," she explained. He smirked.

"So you knew, yeah?" She laughed, he had never heard anything more beautiful.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, and he couldn't resist. He leaned and kissed her gently, and was surprised when she put her arms around her neck and kissed back.

"Let's get away, yeah….away from all of this. Away from Konoha, away from the Akatsuki, just away from everything, un," he said when they broke apart. She looked at him, trying to determine if he was serious. At last she smiled and nodded. He looked down and kissed her one last time as she got out of bed to begin packing.

Deidara shook his head. He looked around and realized he was still outside her window. Looking through the window, he found that Sakura was indeed asleep. He sighed to himself before looking at her one last time for the night, and jumped into the next tree.

Sakura opened her eyes. She looked at her window knowing he was gone. She sighed before throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. She walked over to the window and opened it. She saw the blur of black jumping from tree to tree getting smaller and smaller as he got farther and farther away. She sighed.

"Cause real life just isn't right, lets get away, lets fabricate," she whispered to herself before going back to bed.


End file.
